


Forever Halloween

by dvisyhead



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party, cuteness ensues, drunk, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvisyhead/pseuds/dvisyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, for being 23, Dan was still getting wrapped up in 'childish' things. And one of these things just so happen to be going to a Halloween party his friend Chris is dragging him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is suppose to be super cheesy and lame btw.

You know, for being 23, Dan was still getting wrapped up in 'childish' things. And one of these things just so happen to be going to a Halloween party his friend Chris is dragging him to. It was October 31st, and Dan was stuck up in his room getting into his costume for the night while he parents leave for their own endeavors they had in plan. Dan wasn't normally one of those people to be talked into things easily, but the thought of being home alone on a holiday seemed depressing to him. Also, the promise of alcohol was an added bonus, he couldn't lie.

If Dan was being dragged to some party where he wasn't going to know anyone, he might as well do it with a 'bang.' It was about 10 at night, and when Chris knocked on his door to pick him up from his flat, the eye roll ensued like Dan had expected once he answered the door.

"You're not seriously going to wear that tonight, are you?" Chris whined lightly, looking Dan up and down. Chris was dressed up as a simple vampire, cliché but always awesome.

"What's wrong with this?" Dan said sarcastically, his grin spreading from ear to ear. He was literally dressed up as a hotdog. He didn't expect to be something so dumb, he was honestly looking for a serious costume when he walked into the town's local costume store. But he came out with this costume, and he wasn't exactly sorry for it.

"If you get laughed at, not my fault."

"Shut up, you spoon. Let's go." Dan smiled and walked past Chris and out of the flat, heading out into the crisp, cold October weather. The two boys made their way towards Chris's car, getting in as the car started up and Chris began to drive them in the direction of wherever the hell the party was suppose to be.

"Hey, PJ said he is bringing one of his friends tonight. He thinks you will really like him." Chris glanced over at Dan as he drove, smirking slightly as he moved his attention back to the road.

"Stop having your friends try to set me up with random guys." Dan muttered under his breath. Chris and Dan have been friends for years, and Chris is very aware Dan isn't into girls. Despite Dan's insisting, Chris always likes to set him up with random guys he meets through friends. And half of the time it is a disaster.

"Do you remember the last time PJ set me up with someone? I had to walk 2 miles home in the rain." Dan groaned.

"Hey, PJ apologized for that. He didn't think his friend would be such an asshole to you. But this guy is legit, alright? From what PJ says, he sounds like one of the nicest guys you will ever meet. Just, meet him alright? I'm not telling you to screw the guy, alright? Just meet him. Where's the harm in that?" Chris insisted.

Dan could think of a million ways that him meeting this mystery person could go south, but he decided to shut up and huff in silence. Maybe this guy could be nice? That was pretty hopeful, but maybe after a few drinks Dan won't really give a damn how the guy acts. It'll make Chris happy, so he'll meet the guy.

Dan's thoughts are interrupted as he notices the car pulls to a stop and Chris moves the gear stick into 'Park' He looked up to be greeted by a huge two story house. It looked so nice, Dan felt kind of out of place as he thought about walking in there to find a party. But people were going in, dressed up as all sorts of different things. Dan took a deep breath and opened his car door, stepping outside with Chris before making his way to the entrance. As they stepped inside, the warmth and loud music seemed to engulf them instantly. They were standing in a long hallway with a few people hanging about, most either making out or already looking either high or wasted. Dan wasn't sure which of the two.

"Come on, kitchen is this way." Chris leaned into the almost shout to Dan over the loud music, taking Dan's hand in his as he dragged him towards the room in search for alcohol. And they weren't disappointed. When they walked in, the first thing they noticed were the bottles of heavy liquor strewn across the counter tops while beer and other lighter drinks and chasers were found in large coolers found across the floor. Dan grinned and made his way over to the heavier stuff, not wanting to mess around tonight. He wanted to skip the dizzy, buzzed feeling and go straight to almost-hard-to-walk drunk.

Chris chuckled at his friend as Dan grabbed a hold of an already opened bottle of Jack Daniels and began to pour it into his red solo cup. While Dan began to make his drink of jack and coke, Chris decided to just grab a can of beer and start off easy.

Once Dan was done, they headed out towards the living room which had been converted to a dance floor for tonight's occasion.

-

It was about an hour into the night when Chris got the text from PJ saying him and his friend had arrived. Chris, still being slightly sober, smiled at the thought of Dan meeting this guy while wasted. Dan was pretty gone by now, having cup after cup of the same drink and had gotten friend with a few girls while dancing, but didn't really pay attention to who or what was around him. It wasn't until Dan felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the crowd of bodies around him he realized who was dragging him away.

"What the fuck Chris?" Dan tried his best to say normally, but his words slurred as he struggled to walk normally.

"PJ is here. And so is your man friend."

"Fuck. Shit Chris, I'm fucking pissed he's going to think I'm an idiot." Dan whined as he grabbed a hold of Chris or walking support.

"Just put on your casual Dan charm, that should do the trick." Chris smirked.

"Fuck you."

"That's you mystery man's job."

"Chris shut the fuck up." Dan muttered as Chris laughed over him, a blush forming on Dan's face.

"Okay seriously, PJ is sober but he told me that his friend is already a little bit buzzed so both of you will be less socially awkward now so go and play nice with the guy, alright?"

Dan let out a soft sigh. "Okay fine, I'll be a gentleman."

"Good." Chris smiled and as those words left his lips, they had ended up back at the kitchen they were at before. Chris' arm was removed from around Dan's waist and took a few steps away.

"Shit, hey PJ it's been too long man." Chris spoke.

Dan looked up to notice the friendly hug happen between the two. PJ looked to be dressed up as Frankenstein, which just seems to work on him for some reason. Dan turned his gaze away from the two to be greeted by a guy with bright blue eyes and almost the exact same fringe as Dan, but black and the hair headed down the opposite side of the face. Dan moved his glance down a bit more and almost busted out laughing at the sight, but all that came out with a little giggle. Dan stepped closer to the boy and spoke up.

"Hey, my name is Dan. Ask me about my wiener." He blurted out. His words slurred together as he grinned widely.

The man chuckled and smiled back. "Well hello Dan. I'm Phil, and if you want me to ask you about your wiener, you have to ask me about mine."

"Are you both literally fucking wearing the same goddamn costumes what is wrong with you?" Chris blurted out from behind Dan, causing him, Phil, and PJ to begin laughing.

"Ignore him. Chris just doesn't understand how 'in' hotdogs are this year." PJ spoke up and smiled at the two.

"Well Dan, how about I get myself a beer and we make our ways to the dance floor."

"Sounds like a deal." Dan felt a small blush coming to his cheeks as Phil smiled at him. He felt something touch his hand before he realized it was Phil putting his hand in his. Phil grabbed a can of beer from a cooler in his other before leading Dan out to the living room, leaving Chris and PJ to smile at their match making efforts between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's finally October, might as well write a Halloween fic! Hope you guys liked it, comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
